This competitive renewal application proposes a continuation of the Stanford Genome Training Program (SGTP), one of the first NHGRI-sponsored genome training programs established six years ago. Building on the highly-successful program that has supported and trained 48 Graduate Student and Postdoctoral Fellow Trainees in 20 funded slots during this first funding period, the proposed continuation will expand to 32 Graduate Student slots and 4 Postdoctoral Fellow slots. These Trainees will work in the laboratories of 35 Participating Faculty members in 12 different Departments on the Stanford campus on a very wide array of genomics projects, including DNA and protein microarray experiments, large-scale sequencing and mapping of genomes, comparative sequencing and analysis, functional genomics, statistical genetics and genomics, highthroughput genotyping and genetic analysis, evolutionary genomics, pharmacogenetics, developmental biology and many other biological problems that benefit from a genomics perspective. The SGTP will continue to have a strong computational and quantitative component, with more than a third of the Trainees doing purely computational and analytical research and essentially all of the others using tools developed by bioinformatics researchers. Trainees will have a structured training plan administered by a dedicated Executive Committee comprised of the Principal Investigator/Program Director and four additional Participating Faculty members. This plan includes a regular series of Trainee research talks, a Genomics Seminar Series, Trainee-specific coursework plans developed by the Executive Committee with each Trainee, and a yearly Genomics Lectureship designed and run by the Trainees. Trainees and Participating Faculty will participate in a number of activities designed to recruit and teach individuals who are members of under-represented minorities, and to extend the genomics message to fellow scientists and non-scientists at a range of age levels.